ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Up in Arms/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Currently all entries are in alphabetical order based on the order the jobs appear in the title. This page reformatted from multiple entries with a wide range of formatting and information. Entries that were nearly identical were combined and edited to include the unique information. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips *Equip a Bibiki Seashell for tremendous intimidation, up to 10-15 times per battle. Extremely useful for tanking. *Fe'e uses Sea Monk special attacks. When available Barwatera should be continuously maintained to reduce special attack damage (Maelstrom). *Fe'e is susceptible to Lullaby, Bind, Blind, Gravity (Even without Elemental Seal), and Sleep (is less effective on Lightsday when it will be resisted more often.) **Lullaby only sticks 3-5 times with a duration of about 2-15 seconds. **Repose works exceptionally well and lasts a while before Fe'e will wake up. *At first, Fe'e has incredibly fast multiple weak attack hits per attack round. (This makes blink tanking a dangerous option) *As damage is dealt to Fe'e, its tentacles become wounded and start to break, the number of attacks is reduced, but each attack deals increased damage. :*Tentacle breaks occur 6 times, each time the chat log says, "One of the sea creature's tentacles has been wounded." :*When the last tentacle breaks the chat log says, "All of the sea creature's tentacles have been wounded." Then the standard physical attack is replaced with an attack having the Ink Jet animation. This Ink Jet attack is recorded in the log as a standard attack ("Fe'e hits Player for # points of damage"), but it will be treated as magical damage (it will bypass things like Invincible, Perfect Dodge, and Utsusemi) and has a knockback effect. This Ink Jet attack can hit for upwards to approximately 200-300 damage. By this point, its rate of TP gain will also have increased tremendously, so beware. *When Fe'e's health drops below 25%, it will begin to spam all of its TP moves. *Beware of getting hit by his attacks, especially if doing a mage-based strategy. He can critical hit for upwards of 750 damage. Tentacle (TP move) did over 1000 damage to a well equipped BLU. *If you use the Sleep-Nuke-Method avoid Lightsday when sleep is more easily resisted. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES ---- <BLM > :Can be Solo'd by a BLM with some difficulty. Strategy: Here's a link to a video and full strategy. http://nix80.livejournal.com/4592.html <RDM/BLM> Can be soloed with about the same difficulty as the BLM above. Strategy: *Caspi, a Japanese RDM, on Bismarck soloed and got the Kraken Club to drop. *I soloed this BCNM but no Kraken Club dropped. Needed some Elixirs to get my MP back, because i had no time to heal me. My Battlefield clear time was 14 minutes and 18 seconds. Good Luck if you try it! --Keltin *Gravity, Chainspell nuked/kited it and followed up with Convert and several Drains and more nukes. Had to Sleep it to hMP twice and use Convert a second time. Won in 14:47, was a very close call. Good luck. ---- <SCH/RDM> Can be soloed with about the same difficulty as BLM and RDM above. Strategy: *Meds: Yag Drinks, Pro-Ether(+1, +2, or +3), Int Food (I used Melon Pie +1, for +Int and +HMP) *Buffed up with Protect III, Blink, and Windstorm. Popped Sublimation, and pulled with Gravity. Used 2hr and nuked down with Aero III, until 2hr was down, kiting it back towards the BCNM entrance. Once I got to the end, I slept it and ran back, using Drain whenever it was up. Then just bind/sleep nuke with Parsimony Aero III, Stone III, and Drain until dead. I had to rest once to get enough MP back to finish it off. *notes: I'm a Tarutaru with full Int and Elemental merits, and I stacked as much +Int gear for the level cap as I could. I finished it with 3mins left. Bikpik 20:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) DUO STRATEGIES <SCH/RDM & BLM> :Subjobs don't matter. SCH has to /RDM if you plan on using Gravity. Strategy: *Buff with food, Protectra, Blink, Stoneskin, Refresh. *BLM will only cast Thunder II, Blizzard II, Aero III, Sleep II, Drain, Bind. *SCH will only cast Aero III, Gravity, Bind, Thunder II, Blizzard II. *Standard Gravity kiting in circles around the arena. Don't waste mp on ancient magic, it is inefficient and time is of the essence. *When you both run out of mp, Sleep II and rest mp full, then continue kiting in circles. <RDM/SCH & BLM/WHM> :Subjobs don't matter but RDM subbing SCH can almost instant cast Sleep II or Gravity in emergencies Strategy: *Buff with food, Protectra, Blink, Stoneskin, Refresh. *BLM will only cast Thunder II, Blizzard II, Aero III, Sleep II, Drain, Bind. *RDM will only cast Gravity, Bind, Sleep II, Refresh, Thunder II, Blizzard II. *Standard Gravity kiting in circles around the arena. Don't waste mp on ancient magic, it is inefficient and time is of the essence. *When you both run out of mp, Sleep II and rest mp full, then continue kiting in circles. *Wear the Bibiki Seashell! Towards the end the NM can hit upwards of 500 damage and an intimidation can save you. *You can drag along a leech in the 3rd party spot if you want. DRK stun and drain are useful. *RDM/BLM & BLM/WHM Works just as well, same exact strategy, Elemental Seal was never needed. (Even with an Elvaan RDM) <RDM/BLM & BLM/RDM> *We did this on 6/15. We used this cycle:Freeze from BLM, Gravityfrom RDM. Then BLM started to kite in circles while RDM nuked with Aero II, Blizzard II and Thunder II. Then the BLM cast Bind and it was about time for a second cycle. Then RDM cast Sleep II and we rested mps. Repeated it 3 times (at the end RDM used Chainspell but since we won with 3 minutes left it was not needed). We didn't even have a Bibiki Seashell and it didn't create a problem at all. <DRG/WHM & RDM/WAR> :2HR not needed. Strategy: *RDM/WAR should keep stoneskin up at all times, while provoking and providing as many DoTs as possible. *DRG/WHM follows while attacking, healing themselves when necessary.(Make sure High Jump or Super Jump are ready before Weapon Skilling as it has the tendency of stealing hate) *Hate CAN be stolen after the 25% mark with this setup. *Call Wyvern was used during battle). <BST/NIN & RDM/WAR> :2HR not needed. Fight lasted around 10 min. Strategy: *Much in the same way as above. *using a Funguar Familiar and Snarl after Rampage the fight was very easy. (2 pets were used as 1 died from tanking too long) *at low HP the NM was easily tanked by the Funguar Familiar allowing the RDM to nuke. <RNG/NIN & RDM/BLM> :2HR not needed. Fight lasted around 10 min. Strategy: *RDM open with Gravity, and then, Blizzard II for around 205dmg, and Thunder II for 225dmg. RNG Sharpshot, Barrage for 600ish dmg, 1 shot, and Slug Shot for 700ish dmg. Running in circles while shooting, and RDM nuke, when his MP at about 30%, Sleep II and rest. *When awake, some shoots and Slug Shot, the RDM keep with his nukes. When low on MP, sleep again. Sleep II was not resisted any of the 4 times it was used, also gravity landed all times, and bind. *RNG with full Ranged Accuracy set, and Coeurl Sub. Hi-Ethers and Hi-Potions were used, but never were in danger. Easy fight. <RDM/NIN & SAM/THF> :2HRs suggested. Fight lasted around 7.5 min with resting for MP at the beginning. Strategy: *RDM buffs both participants. Haste is nice for the SAM. Phalanx and Stoneskin obviously for the RDM. With this strategy there should be plenty of time to rest MP, so there's no reason not to buff fully. *RDM open with Chainspell and cast Gravity, followed by a barrage of Blizzard II (using Ice/Aquilo's Staff). RDM should convert when needed to continue nuking and making the best use out of Chainspell. Don't forget to Cure IV as the NM can do non-physical damage through your shadows. *SAM can melee the NM from the start, since the RDM should have adequate hate on the monster. SAM can use TP at the beginning, but save 100%+ for when Chainspell ends. The RDM will then cast Sleep on the NM and then run behind the NM, allowing the SAM to SATA a WS on Fe'e. *Keep Gravity on Fe'e, and the SAM should 2hour once a fresh Gravity is applied. *If the RDM is able, putting the NM to sleep for another SATA WS can be useful. *SAM continues to melee and the RDM can free nuke as MP and distance permits. *All in all a relatively safe fight. The RDM must keep shadows up and the SAM must pay attention to what the RDM is casting so as to not wake up the monster or unbind it when the RDM didn't want you to. <RDM/NIN & DRG/THF> :Only RDM 2HR is needed. Strategy: *Fought exactly like the above rdm/nin & sam/thf strategy. DRG does not need to spirit surge as SATA Penta Thrust does tons of damage to replace that of a SAM 2HR. Completed in a little over 8 minutes. <DRG/BLU & PLD/DNC> :There is no co-tanking involved; PLD is the main tank. Eye Drops are highly recommended, if not required. It should take approximately 8-10 minutes to defeat Fe'e, including preparatory time. Strategy: *PLD casts Protect III and Shell III on each player, then uses 3 Hi-Ethers and a Yagudo Drink to recover 150MP. Walk up to the circle and Flash Fe'e. This process shouldn't take more than a minute and a half. *PLD should use Sentinel after engaging; DRG should use both Jumps, and WS immediately. If the hate line is crossed, then the DRG should Super Jump; this will likely cement hate on the PLD for the rest of the fight. *DRG should always prioritize curing (via Healing Breath) over attacking, as Fe'e has the potential to knock the PLD into the red depending on its TP usage. *DRG had +46 Accuracy in gear, and ate Meat Mithkabobs. Requires one Yagudo Drink; a spare Eye Drop or two may be helpful in the event they are hit with Ink Jet. DRG must make sure that their wyvern has been called, and the job ability has recharged fully; Spirit Link is required. *PLD used a hybrid tanking build; full AF for a safety net, though accessories were geared for DD. Had +25 accuracy. Later used a Haubergeon, and it worked well. Used Tavnazian Tacos; Quickstep's level depends on how much TP the PLD must devote to Waltzing, but Level 5 was not difficult to reach and maintain; used Desperate Flourish (successfully landed) after Level 2. Suggested medicines: Two Yagudo Drinks and 3-5 Hi-Ethers. Strategy Pros: *The "luck factor" is greatly minimized with this setup. The PLD may hit the low 200s at one point if Fe'e uses damaging TP attacks, but it is easily recoverable. It's an endurance match; with a Yagudo Drink, the DRG's MP gauge is more than tripled, though only about 150 mp should be required, if that. *No 2-hours are required; the PLD may use Invincible, but the DRG should never use Spirit Surge. Strategy Cons; *PLD requires 3-5 Hi-ethers; two Yagudo Drinks; and a stack of eye drops per fight (sometimes more, sometimes less). DRG only requires two Yagudo Drinks at best. 3 Hi-ethers are used by the Paladin after Protect and Shell in order to save time instead of resting; the other 2 may or may not be used during the course of the fight. *Even while using Spirit Link, it is still possible to lose a wyvern. It is absolutely imperative that you start each BCNM with a fresh wyvern and a timer ready for reuse in the event that the wyvern dies. It is possible to lose your second wyvern during the fight (thus leaving you without a wyvern for the remainder of the fight) if Fe'e favors Maelstrom/Whirlwind, though. Use Spirit Link often! Making This Strategy Better; *Latest battlefield clear time was 7 minutes and 35 seconds. It is most likely possible to cast Protect and Shell and both players, then rest to full MP before engaging, though that may be cutting it short. It takes between a minute to two minutes (depending on how fast the PLD casts and uses items) to fully buff, use three hi-ethers, and then finally engage Fe'e. *Subbing WHM or RDM could work, but it would likely require Hi-ethers or some sort if the DRG intends to use Blindna frequently, which is not recommended--the period of being unable to cast spells after using the hi-ether can spell defeat. /BLU is preferred because the Slow effect from Sprout Smack can be very helpful. TRIO STRATEGIES *Known victories have occurred with the following teams who did not leave any strategy advice other than their team composition; :BLU/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/BLM :DRG/WHM, PLD, BRD/WHM 2HR not used. :DRG/WHM, PLD, BLM 2-hour abilities not used. :DRG, PLD, BLM 2HR Used. :DRG/WHM, PLD, COR :RDM/BLM(Hume) BRD/WHM(Hume) BLM/WHM(Taru) :SAM/RNG, WAR/THF, RDM/BLM :BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM, RDM/BLM :DRG/RDM, DRG/WHM, PLD/WAR 2HR not used. ---- <BLMx2 & RDM> :A standard Manaburn approach used BurstX2/Sleep/FreezeX2/Sleep until it dies. Strategy: *Burst did 792 damage. Blizzaga II did 458 damage. <BLMx2 & COR> :Similar to the BLMx2 & RDM strategy, sleeping and nuking can easily win the fight in under 10 minutes. COR can easily kept Fe'e slept with Light Shot while the BLMs rest for MP. I had a light staff, Corsair's Tricorne, and +24 AGI from gear. Evoker's Roll and Wizard's Roll were kept on the BLMs. It should be noted that the Quick Draw's 1-minute recast means that when BLMs aren't resting for MP, they should be prepared with Sleep II. <BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM & RNG/NIN> :This is very easy way because barely any curing is needed and very easy win. I've done this about 30 times (no drop -.-) but it works! Strategy: *While the BRD is there only for sleep/cure, the RDM will be there for gravity, bind, and also sleep. The BRD will just keep sleeping it over and over. It will start to resist around 20% but by that time you can just go all out on it and kill it. <BST/WHMx3> Strategy: *Used 2 jugs plus food per BST per fight. One should stand back and rest while the other two fight. **Funguar Familiar strongly recommended, because it is the strongest BST jug at level 60 and takes half damage from Maelstrom. **Be sure to run more than 25' away from Fe'e before casting large cures, to avoid pulling hate. ***It really doesn't matter how far away you are because BSTs have Snarl to send the hate to the pet. -MildewMan (Asura) <DNC/NIN, SAM/DNC & NIN/DNC> :2HR not needed. Easily beaten. Strategy: *Samurai should meditate while wearing af helmet before fight and focus on healing - DO NOT WEAPONSKILL - *SAM should keep seigan up at all times and Third Eye whenever possible. *SAM should serve as tank for entire fight by keeping himself alive. *NIN should focus on paralyzing poisoning and back-up healing. *DNC should keep tp high and act as main healer. <NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM & WHM/SMN> :2HR Used Strategy: *Make sure your NIN has Tools for casting Kurayami: Ni because with just Mambo x2 NIN will get hit way too much (NIN even had 2 Melody Earring +1). *It is also recommended that your BRD does NOT cast Requiem on Fe'e your first attempt until you get a feel of the fight because you may feel the need to Lullaby it and get some MP. *When Fe'e hits about 30-34% HP your NIN having shadows up will be irrelevant, so don't bother recasting them. *Otherwise, after that point all you wanna do is kill it as fast as possible. *Not really recommended casting any DoT spells after all tentacles are damaged either. *Fe'e is also immune to Elegy. (Resisted a 2HR'd Carnage Elegy) <NIN, PUP & WHM> :Easy Strategy: *NIN will kite till first two tentacles break off, then straight tank with Automaton using Flashbulb and PUP dealing damage. Stormwaker Frame recommended, to keep itself alive, and its master, on top of nukes if desired, or just its weapon skill "Knockout" which gives Fe'e the effect of evasion -40% and deals moderate damage. <NIN, RDM/WHM & MNK> Strategy: *NIN shadows will go fast, Steamed Crab will increase Tank's HP. *RDM MUST keep Gravity on Fe'e at all times, to assist the NIN kiting and in the event the RDM steals hate, giving the NIN more trime to retake hate. *RDM can steal hate with Convert+Divine Seal+Cure IV and kite Fe'e till tank is able to retake hate. *At the end of the fight (since his ink attack seems to ignore shadows) the RDM and NIN may need to bounce hate until he is defeated. *RDM should sub WHM for Blindna. *MNK is a DD and doesn't do much else. *MNK can unleash his 2HR to finish off Fe'e, you'll be able to do it without it in less that 10 minutes (I tried that 3 times and all ended well) Alternate Strategy: *MNK doesn't 2HR at the end *NIN should use Steamed Crab and the RDM Vile Elixir (to consistently succeed without the MNK 2HR) <NIN/WAR, RDM/BLM & BLM/WHM> :The fight is over in about 10-12 minute. Strategy: Equip NIN: AF boots for 25% extra movement at night. *NIN kites with constant RDM gravity and bind. NIN should provoke whenever possible and also cast the Ninja: Elemental Wheel to maintain hate. BLM blind and nuke. RDM also works as healer. *Notes: When I did this at night Vana'diel time, I had +72 evasion gear. With Jack-o'-Lantern +82. Still, the mob teared through my shadows so kiting is needed at least before it's below 50% hp. I would actually recommend kiting the entire fight. It might be a good idea to bring enmity gear instead of evasion gear for NIN. Since every once in a while the BLM got hate. <NIN/WAR, RDM/WHM & RNG/NIN> Strategy: *Equip NIN: Same as above *Same as above, only the RNG/NIN is a DD. Either the RDM can Blind him or the RNG can bring items <PLD, BLU & BLM> :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *PLD generally requires healing assistance to begin with as it's easy to be interrupted while casting. Once the tentacles are broken enough for the PLD to cure themselves, the BLM should proceed to nuke the mob as usual. <PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN & RDM/BLM> :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *Same strategy as above and make sure to have Fe'e face away from RDM. *RDM used Convert. <PLD/WAR, BLM/RDM & WHM/BLM> :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *PLD kites the NM while BLM gravities. *BLM and WHM nuke the NM and sleep/repose when they need to rest. Do not put DoT on the NM! *PLD does most of his own healing, but WHM casting regen helps a lot. *Hold the NM above 20% until you're ready for the final push. *Should finish with 2-4 minutes left. <PLD/WAR, MNK/NIN & either WHM/BLM or WHM/SMN> :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *Bibiki Seashell Highly recommended for both PLD and MNK. *Melee should have signet so they can rest and not lose TP. *WHM stick Blind and Dia II on it at outset, you won't get Paralyze or Slow to work. *When NM is at 40-50% Repose it and have all members rest for HP/MP. WHM may have already taken a short rest while mob is between 50-75%, the PLD can cure comfortably here but not 75%-100% due to fast attack rate. *If necessary, repose it a second time as soon as it awakes. *WHM should not use Cure4 so that they conserve MP. *You'll finish with ~2 minutes to spare. <PLD/NIN, MNK/NIN & WHM/SCH> :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *Same as above except twice as easy. *PLD and MNK can largely handle themselves in the 30%-60% range on the mob. *Should be able to easily get mob down to 30-40% before sleeping, only one repose is really necessary. *You'll finish with ~4-5 minutes to spare, very textbook and easy. <RDM, BLM & BRD> :First Attempt -- Fight took 14 Minutes, we were kind of slow since it was our first run. Strategy: *Food: RDM: Melon Pie BLM: Melon Pie BRD: Tuna Sushi *Fight like a Mana Burn with the BLM and RDM nuking. *Lullaby worked early on but started getting resisted late. (BRD had +42 CHR before food) When Fe'e started resisting lullaby we used the RDM and BLM to sleep. *Sleep II was only resisted once on the last cast. BLM cast Blizzaga II averaged about 480 and Thunder II averaged about 200 while RDM cast Thunder II and Blizzard II. *BRD kept ballad up and also weakened Fe'e using the Threnodies. *Had to stop once to rest during the fight. *RDM and BRD healed whenever needed. Strategy Cons: *Resist to sleep Making this Strategy Better: *Stayed away from AM because of its long cast time and huge MP cost. <RDM, BLM & BRD Version 2> :2HR not needed. Finished with 5 minutes left on first run. Strategy: *Food: RDM / BLM: Melon Pie +1 BRD: Tuna Sushi *BLM was fully merited, cast mostly AM and did upwards of 1k damage. *BRD kept Ballad up at all times. Lullaby never was resisted and lasted full 30 seconds. BRD had +39 CHR/+9 Wind/+5 Singing. Lullaby was used when Sleep was down and if Bind/Gravity wore or was resisted. *RDM nuke a little bit but mostly Gravity/Bind/Sleep. *BLM casts 2 AM, rests while RDM kites using top tier spells and BRD helps. *Keep Stoneskin up, never took 1 damage. <RDM/WAR, DRG/WHM & BLM> :2HR not needed. Can win this w/ little to no trouble at all. Strategy: *RDM tanks, the DRG melees and Heals, and the BLM nukes. Strategy Pros: I have done this strategy a good number of times (at least 12) and I will admit I sometimes overnuke and pull hate now and then but once it falls below 25% I am unable to pull hate even if I try (used Freeze > Blizzard II > Aero III, > Burst) and the mob didn't even glance at me. Once the mob falls below 25% I have never seen it change to another target so unless there is a glitch somewhere in there.... When the mob falls below 25% there is no pulling hate off the person who its has hate(Confirmed by Mozes of Lakshmi). *side note* I have done it a few times with other setups and there was still no pulling hate off the person post 25% mark. Strategy Cons: Hate isn't as stable as the other person stated. (Celeres of Ragnarok found the inability to pull hate below 25% to be false. A BLU easily took hate off the PLD after 25%, and hate bounced around for the rest of the fight.) <RDM/BLM, WHM/BLM & BLM/RDM> :Our longest run took 10:32/15:00 Shortest was around 8 mins. Both these times were also allowing for the other party members to escape prior to opening box. Current 7/8 wins with this strategy. (the loss was prior to Repose). Any 2HR will just make this go faster, barring WHM's, however WHM's will save MP. Strategy: *Go in, Stoneskin, Blink, Protect and Reraise. *Rest and start. *BLM starts with Burst and WHM with Banishga II, however, WHM cast when BLM is ~50% through spell. *RDM land Gravity just as BLM hits with Burst. Total this should almost cause 1k damage to start. *Then BLM rotate through Thunder and Ice Spells, as RDM does same and WHM cycle through Banish II, Holy and Banishga. *Once BLM is out of MP (or very low) RDM should Sleep Fe'e. *Rest to as full as you can get and RDM should Sleep again if needed to get full. Depending on the Race/Mp of the BLM you may be able to take more hp away in a cycle. *Repeat Above Cycle, except when it comes time to Sleep again, this time WHM uses Repose, to guarantee a 100% duration Sleep. *Its possible you can kill him with your 2nd cycle, if not, just rest and kill on 3rd cycle, RDM using Convert helps to kill faster. *Suggested food is Ginger Cookie Wizard Cookie, as you will have plenty of time to rest. <RDM/WAR, 2x DD> :RDM Gravity kites while DDs follow Fe'e and attack it, have done this successfully 24~ times w/ DRG/WHM, SAM/WAR, THF/NIN, DRK/SAM, RNG/NIN as DDs, many jobs work in the DD positions. Strategy: *Buff up upon entering, Stoneskin/Blink/Barwater/Protect III/Phalanx recommended, and fully rest if desired. *Have RDM enter first and cast Gravity on Fe'e, following w/ Provoke and preferably Defender for hate control, then proceed to run laps around the main BC area and Fe'e will typically stay closer to middle. *Once RDM begins to kite, DDs enter and chase Fe'e while meleeing, and WSing when desired. *If at any point a DD pulls hate off the RDM, immediately begin to kite until [RDM can establish hate again. *Keep gravity up at all times. If gravity begins to wear off before timer is back up, have DDs back off and then bind or sleep Fe'e, casting Gravity once timer is ready. *If buffs are down, kiting Fe'e to one side of BC and then running across to far side directly across main area can gain a lead far enough to allow a full Stoneskin cast and never bring you within melee range afterwards. *High Breath Mantles are recommended and for added safety, RDM should use Tavnazian Tacos. DDs are recommended to bring accuracy food due to the Blind (Status Effect) Fe'e can use, and may slow the killing process down. Some Hi-Potions are advised for every member and Yagudo Drinks may be used if needed. Strategy Pros: *2HRs aren't needed, although DD 2HRs may be useful if damage isn't being done fast enough or repeated gravity resists force time to be spent keeping Fe'e bound/slept. *Wide variety of jobs work for this, and this is a very safe strategy once everyone understands the basic plan. *Will typically take between 8 and 11 minutes per fight, although can take close to 15 if damage isn't being done fast enough. *As most jobs will work, many gear sets work as well. There is no strict requirement for this setup's DDs. Strategy Cons: *This strategy relies on a RDM/WAR kiter, which might be difficult to find, depending on resources. *If Fe'e resists Gravity a lot, there can be a lot of time lost for damaging it, and players may inadvertantly take excessive damage if they pull hate and don't begin to kite imediately after. *The current gameday may affect gravity resists heavily, leading to a somewhat difficult time. Making this Strategy Better: *Having DDs that utilize weapons w/ piercing damage can greatly enhance damage inflicted. SAM/WAR using a polearm and using Penta Thrust fairly often sped kills closer to the 8 minute mark. Having a RDM can lead to faster kills as well, and SAM/RNG would probably work well depending on if they have a Soboro Sukehiro, although this hasn't been tested. *Having HQ Elemental Staves can help resist rates for the RDM dramatically. If Gravity seems to be getting resisted often, consider finding an Auster's Staff to use. *If a DD has meditate, having the RDM run in to edge of BC to cast Gravity/Bind and then having the DD run in and WS, followed by the RDM provoking can take a large chunk of Fe'e's HP at the very beginning of fight. *Having a Bibiki Seashell might be desired. Even though the RDM is kiting, it can sometimes intimidate a melee hit if the RDM pulls to close for some reason. <RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, & RNG/NIN> :2HR not needed. Strategy: *The way this works is the RDM casts sleep, then gravity/bind. *RNG will start off with barrage. RNG will run around (Kite)and keep shooting it. *BLM and RDM keep sleeping it. *BLM will nuke every now and then, and the RNG will just go all out on it. <RDM/WHM, COR/RNG & PLD/WAR> :2HR not needed. 3 times with little problem. Very comfortable win with this setup. Strategy: *COR does Evoker's Roll and Gallant's Roll on RDM and PLD, then can do Hunter's Roll on himself. *PLD tanks and gets strong hate early with Job Abilities *RDM supports and nukes *COR can sleep mob for ~60 seconds with Light Shot multiple times if you need a rest at any time. <RDM/WHM, PUP/WAR & PLD/WAR> :2HR not needed. Completed this BCNM 6/6 Strategy: *PLD and PUP must have Bibiki Seashells, RDM heals when the PLD gets low, debuffs Fe'e with blind, dia/bio, poison, and additional nukes when the time comes. *Reraise highly advised, but optional. (Out of those 6 runs, the PLD and PUP died once each, but as RDM, managed to nuke as he pursued me for the kill.). *Automaton weaponskill "Knockout" (400+) combined with "Raging Fists" 350+ from the PUP made for very good damage, the PLD and PUP should flash cycle, keeping Fe'e blind for the majority of the battle. (PLD flashes first for hate, then PUP follows with flashbulb, repeat when PLD's MP allows). *Barwatera for maelstrom. <RNG/NINx2 & RDM/WHM> :2HR not needed. Strategy: *RDM cast Gravity on Fe'e to reduce damage for Kiter. *Use Barrage at the start to get rid of some tentacles fast. *RDM can sleep if needed. <SAM, DRG & RDM> :2HR not needed. Easy. Strategy: *RDM must keep Gravity on Fe'e. Alternative Strategy: *Substitute a DRK for the DRG <SMN/WHMx3> :2HR not needed. The fight takes about 10 minutes with this strategy. Strategy: *Upon entering full buff (Earthen Ward, Aerial Armor, Protect, Shell,Stoneskin, Blink) *Rest up then summon Carbuncles and sic them on him. *Stand close to Fe'e when you command the Blood pact Meteorite (Blood Pact) as hate might shift to you when you command it, if hate shifts to you and you're too far it will move out of range and Meteorite (Blood Pact) will not land. Meteorite (Blood Pact) does roughly 300 damage every time, summoning skill over cap will help against resistance. *Run to a safe distance, reapply Stoneskin, Blink and cure up if needed. *Resummon Carbuncle when it's defeated and resic it on Fe'e or wait for the other Carbuncles to die. *Fe'e moves very slow so you have enough time to resummon as long as you keep far enough away. *When Carbuncle's on Fe'e again Meteorite (Blood Pact) again and repeat this until Fe'e is defeated. *Around 25% it is advisable to keep Barwatera up because Fe'e likes to spam Maelstrom and you will be in range of it's AoE when giving the Meteorite (Blood Pact) command. Other Strategies: *Reserve 2HR for emergences. *Medicines needed: ::2 Yagudo Drinks per fight should be enough but it's optional to bring Hi-Ethers. *MP food is not needed but it is advisable to have when you have a natural low MP like Galka or Elvaan. Humes, Mithras and Tarus should not have any MP problems as long as drinks are used. <THF/NIN, WHM/NIN, BLM/RDM> :2HR not needed. Strategy: *Time left with this combination after the BCNM varies from 90-6 seconds. *Food: THF/ATK(Elv), WHM/DEF(Tar), BLM/DEF(Tar) *Cast Barblindra and Barwatera or Baraera *After buffs and recovering the THF got Sneak+Haste then he made a Sneak Attack and uses Hide. He engaged Fe'e and ran straight for him. That way SA hits with its full strength. Since the THF gets beaten up he will lose hate to the WHM. But with Stoneskin up there is enough time to recast Utsusemi after the first few shadows got beaten down. BLM nukes and uses Bind and Gravity. The THF uses some Hi-Potions while the WHM rests whenever he can. BLM also tosses in some cures. When 5 minutes of the fight are left the BLM Elemental Seal+Sleeps him. Mages recover until he wakes up. He will probably do an AOE attack after he wakes up. Then the BLM starts nuking with intense and Gravity/Bind kiting until Fe'e is dead. Other Strategies: *Reserve 2HR for emergences. <WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, & NIN/WAR> :2HR not needed. Strategy *Full buffs when inside, NIN vokes the mob and proceeds to attack. RDM casts gravity and bind and begins to nuke him. WHM casts regen, haste, and keeps the NIN cured initially. Once the WHM gains hate (or the RDM) then the mages start to kite him with the WHM casting Banishga II, and Banish II and the RDM nuking as well. Note: DO NOT CAST Bio/Dia! ''' The NIN will be voking occationally gaining hate and keeping shadows up hitting as often as possible. Once all mp is gone then have the RDM sleep it or the WHM (repose which works quite well) and full rest for mp. RDM recasts bind/gravity before NIN wakes fE'E with voke and first hit. Repeat until death. *Just remember the time limit and you'll be good to go. ''Other Strategies'': *Yag drinks would be nice but are not neccesary. *RDM 2HR makes this faster. <WHM, NIN & SAM> ''Strategy'': *Used Meikyo Shisui at 35% health. <DRK/NIN, BLU/WHM & WHM/BLM> The dark knight may easily tank with shadows, as high damage output will help maintain hate; a Bibiki Seashell should be of considerable use. The blue mage is responsible primarily for damage-dealing, debuffs, and supplementary healing if and when necessary. ''Strategy'' *Prior to entering the burning circle, the BLU should make sure to set all spells for the level 60 cap. Head Butt, Soporific and Magic Fruit are invaluable spells for this battle. Stinking Gas, Frightful Roar, and Mysterious Light are excellent debuffs, while Refueling is always welcome. Setting as many Clear Mind job traits as allowable by the set point limit will improve MP regeneration during breaks. *Upon initiating contact, the BLU should cast relevant buffs and debuffs, but should generally refrain from casting physically damaging spells other than Head Butt, both to conserve MP and maintain the hate threshold. *As the tank, the DRK should have little to no difficulty maintaining aggro. If Fe'e begins focusing on the WHM, stop healing until the DRK regains the mob's attention. Assuming that the BLU set and cast Mysterious Light, the mob should be weighed down, buying the DRK time to regain hate. The BLU should take over healing until this point. *It is difficult, but possible, to stun the mob's TP moves. *Maintain Barwatera and Barblindra at all times. *When HP and/or MP appear to be a problem, call for all damage-dealers to disengage or turn away, then have the WHM cast Repose to sleep the mob. Rest, making sure to maintain some distance from the mob. If you need more time, have the BLU equip a Dark/Pluto's Staff and cast Soporifc immediately once Fe'e awakens. It may be useful to call for a rest even when the situation is safe, particularly in the last 15% of the mob's HP. *Once the mob has lost all its arms, the DRK and BLU should spam Stun and Head Butt, respectively. Make sure to spread out castings so that the effects do not overlap. At 5% or less, the BLU may spam any desired physical blue magic spells. Strategy Pros: There should be no need to use 2-hours. DRK naturally produces a great deal of enmity, so hate control should be a simple matter, as long as the WHM heals sparsely. Healing spells from the BLU will allow the WHM to act with more freedom. The combination of Stinking Gas and Frightful Roar will greatly improve damage output. Strategy Cons: Without shadows, DRK is naturally extremely susceptible to damage, particularly when Fe'e spams TP moves. If the BLU focuses on physical blue spells early on in the battle, he/she may not have MP for healing/buffing/debuffing later on. Food/Medicine: A Tavnazian Taco will help the DRK to survive when shadows are down. The BLU should consume a Fish Mithkabob (for defence and dexterity) and a juice of some kind (for refresh). An ether is useful for BLU or WHM when MP is an immediate emergency. <RDM/BLM, RDM/BLM & BRD/WHM> 2hrs not needed no item needed on entrance, RDM buff themselves with Composure, Refresh, Haste & Stoneskin and all the good stuff RDM have. BRD use ballad and keep ballad up, that's all RDM start with sleep , one of the RDM use Gravity + Bind then nuke Thunder II + Blizzard II + Fire II. Once 3 nuke landed, sleep again; then, the other RDM go Gravity + Bind and keep the circle going that way until victory. <BLM/WHM, RDM/WHM & DRG/SAM> I was the Dragoon, and a rookie at that (this was my first BCNM). This is what we did, but I cannot take credit for the strategy. It was not my plan, I just did what I was told. ''Strategy'': Buff with Protectra, Shellra, Refresh (for the mages) and Haste for the DD. Use Regen when you need to. Mages use second tier magic but no water spells if you can help it. DD run up and hit it. Use Hasso and Meditate whenever they come up. As soon as you get 100%TP use Penta Thrust. If the mages start running lost on MP, have DD disengage so wyvern stops attacking and have RDM cast Sleep. Back off to heal and finish him off! ''Strategy Pros'': 7 minutes total. No one died, not even the wyvern. ''Strategy Cons'': If sleep doesn't stick or your DD does not back off after sleep is cast you can't heal. ''Making this Strategy Better'': We used whatever we had handy for armor.(Dkhyrosha 00:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC)) <BST/WHMx2, SMN/WHM or SCH> Decided to take a swipe at this in a mixed petburn setup. Very easy fight. No 2-hours used and no food/meds needed. Will need to bring 2x Seedbed Soil and 3x Pet Food Zeta's per fight to be safe. ''Strategy'': Beastmasters bring FunguarFamiliars to the fight and Call Beast as soon as they are in the arena. Buff up with Protectra, Blink and Stoneskin, and rest up MP while waiting for Call Beast timers. When there's about 2:30 remaining on Call Beast, Summoner calls Carbuncle, all run in and begin rushing Fe'e. *Summoner stands back and commands Carbuncle to use Meteorite, which will most likely pull hate and cause Carbuncle to tank until it's dead. Summoner rinses and repeats. *Beastmasters set their Funguars on Fe'e and engage. If either take hate, use Snarl. By the time they have enough TP for Rampage, their pet should have enough as well. Use Rampage, followed by Snarl, then Sic. Repeat this when available and use Reward there after as available. If one Funguar falls, call another one out ASAP and set it to fight. *Around 25%, Fe'e will spam TP moves. Beastmasters should disengage and back off with the Summoner, letting the pets tank for the remainder of the fight. Use Sic as available. ''Strategy Pros'': 8 minute fight. No deaths. No sweat. ''Strategy Cons'': Not really a con, but be sure to give yourself ample time before fighting so that Call Beast will be available when you need it. If a Funguar were to die before Call Beast were ready, it would not have been quite so easy. We had no trouble waiting until 2:30 was left on the cooldown before running up to the arena, and still beat the fight in 8 minutes. ''Making this Strategy Better'': Experience. After a few runs and some fine-tuning, we found we could get by with one jug per run. It's a very easy fight. --Shrade774 20:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ---- No 2hr needed; Buff inside as usual. Strategy: * DRGs and PLD simply go in and start fighting after buffing; DRGs make sure to have wyvern HP gear that is at or under lvl cap of BC; helps wyvern stay alive longer with less less Spirit Links needed. PLD just has to voke and keep hate; Full AF recommended. If Possible both DRGs should use Platinum Grip +1 the stun helps alot. * Yagudo Drinks for both DRGs and PLD is a must; use Accuracy food, can use Attack food if you want, but Accuracy food is better for Penta Thrust. Tank use Taco or Salad. Strategy Pros: * This set up is very MP efficient, and can do BC multiple times with relatively little rest. * Didn't need to de-buff the NM to kill it; Simply used Dia II. Strategy Cons: * Wyverns can Die to AoE; make sure your Call Wyvern timer is cooled down before you go in. * I don't know if Treasure Hunter effects drop rates or not in a BCNM; but if it does lower drop rate for rare items (EX. Kraken Club). ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : ''Strategy'': * * ''Strategy Pros'': * * ''Strategy Cons'': * * ''Making this Strategy Better'': * * ''Alternative Strategy'': * ''Other Strategies''''': * Category:Strategies